spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Futuristic Central City, KY
The Futuristic Central City, KY is a city suburb located at Muhlenberg County, Kentucky. It's longitude and latitude is at 37.2939° N, 87.1233° W. It was a bustling city around the 1960s, until the coal industries closed down, making people move away slowly. Central City was then shut down around 2047. It wasn't until 2297 when the city reopened and the new owner created "The Futuristic Central City." Foundation Before the existence of the town This city was founded by General John Peter Gabriel Muhlenberg, who was a minister and fought during the Revolutionary War. He fought battles from Charleston and Sullivan's Island to other battles like Brandywine, Germantown, Stony Point and Monmouth. He was also a part of a siege on the Yorktown battle when Cornwallis surrendered. He also served as vice president of Pennsylvania, congressman from first, third and forth, elected senator, and a Supervisor of Internal Revenue as the Collector of the Port until his death on October 1st, 1807, his 71st birthday. As what SpongeBob said once, "I thought this was my birthday, not my DEATH day!"Death day reference. Use CTRL + F to find the line. https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob%27s_Big_Birthday_Blowout/transcript History The rise of the county, the city, and the fall Central City was founded around 1798, when the Pond Station was it's earliest settlementhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_City,_Kentucky. The county started to slowly progress to create many cities and counties, Then, a larger community came around 1818 and expanded a section of the county to become Central City and Greenville. Since then, after that time, it was known as a coal mining industry. Many people have founded places like Brand's Corner Store, Central City High School, Kentucky Grille (A.K.A. Whirl-A-Whip)Kentucky Grille https://www.facebook.com/groups/84356125978/permalink/10150647144255979/, Central City Produce, and more. Even McDonalds was once a cemeteryMcDonalds used to be a cemetery (Facebook Memory Group Photo) https://www.facebook.com/groups/84356125978/permalink/10153091161260979/. But everything changed when many coal industries closed over the 1970s and 1980s, leading to many people leaving the city. Since then, Central City was failing, even Greenville couldn't keep up the stakes to become the living town it was. It wasn't until 2047 when Central City was shut down due to the popularity decreasing, making the town non-defunct. The Re-rise of the Town For 200 years, Central City was a forgotten town. Nobody even knew what the town was anymore after 100 years, due to the town closing and not existing anymore. It wasn't until a guy named Jack Mister found evidence that there was a town before, and set foot to find the place. He did, but it was full of trees. He then decided to negotiate to buy the property. The cost of the property was $1,899,785 exact. To revive the town, he sent a letter to the government to ask them to revive the town to what it was before. Congress didn't like it, but they sent out many voting stations to see if people would agree. Everyone thought it was a great idea, so most of everyone in the country voted yes. When Congress passed the city negotiation law, they sent him the money, and he brought the property and reconstructed the town into an hi-tech city. He wanted to have an town and a city look between the cross of New York and the original town. After the build, he decided to call it "The Futuristic Central City, KY." And that is on how the futuristic name went though. Today, The Futuristic Central City, KY is now a bustling city, not only known for it's coal, but it's also know for it's Everly Brothers the II, which is a new duo that sings new songs taking the feel of the original Everly Brothers and putting it in a new sense, and other things. Map (Draft) Gallery The city, with the blue screen background. As seen from Season 1, Episode 13 of the REBOOT. The view, as first seen from the Original Spencer! The Movie! 4: Spencer's 2nd Clone. References Category:STS Encyclopedia Category:Location